


A Strange Obsession

by SpiralGoddess



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGoddess/pseuds/SpiralGoddess
Summary: I wrote this in like 2009 when Marble Hornets was doing their thing.Fast forward to me finding it in the depths of my computer so...Here you go?(Also I don't know if I ever posted it on ff.net so if I did I guess I'm posting it here too?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2009 when Marble Hornets was doing their thing.  
> Fast forward to me finding it in the depths of my computer so...  
> Here you go?  
> (Also I don't know if I ever posted it on ff.net so if I did I guess I'm posting it here too?)

All she could process was the small puffs of air slipping through her lips as she breathed. Her brown boots flat against an invisible line drawn in the crisp grass littered with fallen leaves. Shifting her hands she brought them away from her sides and up into her jacket pockets.

Brown leather covered her small torso and a small white tank top found itself peeking out from underneath covering the top of her dark washed skinny jeans. Said jeans tucked away into her calf high boots. Wrapped around her neck was a light pink scarf normally kept high upon her face, having slid off her nose earlier it rested loosely against her chin. Her hair pooled down the leather of her jacket in loose curls that stopped mid-back.

She felt the bubbling build up inside her again, the uncontrollable urge to run. To run straight forward and into the forest. She closed her hues as she imagined the feel of the wind nipping at her face, the freshly fallen leaves crunching under her feet as she moved. The burning scent of cinnamon...wait, what? Pulling herself from her mind she opened her blue hues as an arm found itself wrapping around her waist and a smile worked onto her lips. 

“Here."

A warm to-go cup was slid into her fingers as she inhaled, the fragrance rising in the steam to greet her nose.

“C-Cider?”

She twisted her head to look up at the taller male as he laughed; removing his arm from her waist he scratched the back of his head before taking a drink from his own cup.

“They have it freshly made here.”

Jabbing his thumb over his shoulder she followed the point towards a small convenience store with chairs littered across the front porch. Another smile tore across the female's lips as she took a sip letting the liquid worm its way through her, warming her body.

The two of them had just moved here, Rohan and Tai that is. Tai's only family growing up had been her kind aunt who had moved to this home shortly before passing away. To her shock, Tai was delivered a letter telling her said aunt had left her home and everything inside to Tai to do with what she pleased. Rohan was able to get a job in a town about an hour away and had agreed to take the job to stay with her.

Tai had always wanted to live in an area like this and having Rohan agree to move with her and make the drive each day just seemed too good to be true. Smiling she untangled one of her hands from the cup that had been warming it and slid her hand into his. Resting his head atop of hers he murmured into her hair before tugging her back towards the truck so they could head home and unpack. Unwillingly she stepped back away from the tree line and crawled back into their old pickup before tumbling down the road.

Pulling away from the window she ran her fingers through her hair before swinging the door open and allowing herself to crawl out and onto their new gravel driveway. Groaning she smashed her hands into her coat pockets, her cup long abandoned in the truck's cup holder. 

“Rohan...is this really where we're supposed to be?”

Laughing he moved around the truck, his dusty blonde hair the only sign before his torso became visible around the bed. He had gone casual today, a pair of jeans and sneakers topped off with a gray t-shirt and his classic black pea coat. As normal his hair was teased more than hers, up in a small tip at the front and flat in the back. She loved running her fingers through his hair. His hand found her hair before scrubbing it back and forth earning a cry of distaste from the female.

“I know it looks pretty rough miss, but you'll get it shining in no time.”

Slapping his hand from her hair the female crossed her arms over her chest moving towards the old hose. It was shocking seeing how her aunt had lived before passing away. She was extremely wealthy and lived her entire life that way so seeing the house in such a state made her wonder what had brought her aunt here in the first place? She couldn't complain much about the house, it was free as well as the furniture inside but it would take a lot of TLC to fix up.

It was a large two-story house, a wrap around porch dotted with rocking chairs, some of which she knew would have to be tossed. The railing in certain parts seemed like if the wind blew it would tumble over. The shutters were held on with a prayer and whatever flowers the boxes had held had died a long time ago.

The gray paint splattered on the house was not only faded but chipping in large portions. It wasn't something she could fix in one day but from the looks of it, it wasn't a major overhaul. Sighing the female moved to the back of the truck lifting a box as she began towards the house praying it looked better on the inside.

Moving inside Tai set the box on the first table she saw before tearing through the house. While it was rough and needed love it was beautiful in its own right. Small details etched themselves into the wood molding, the furniture was worn and welcoming as she tore the sheets from over them revealing beautiful bookshelves, chairs, and worn leather couches.

It seemed like the kitchen was one place her aunt had put a good amount of money in. It sat uncovered, unlike the rest of the house, beautifully ornate cabinets wrapped around stainless steel appliances and counters that glittered in the sunlight. A sight from one of the kitchen windows caused the female to slam the back door open, her heart swelling as a laugh escaped her lips.

“R-Rohan!”

Tearing out into the yard she had forgotten the appearance of the house, the uprooting and the changes that would happen. All her attention was focused on their yard.

From the back door the porch stretched further than she would have imagined, more rocking chairs creaked as she stepped by them. At the end of the small steps stretching as far as she could see, the forest she had previously been mesmerized with uncurled before her.

Yellowing trees spotted the green landscape, fall fast on approach she knew in a few weeks her view would be one people would kill for. Her lawn was big in its own right, curling up against her porch she could manage a few long strides before her body was submerged in the woods. They really did back right up to them. A small gated area to her right held what once looked like vegetables and fruits, she knew she would get good use out of the area.

Two arms wrapped around the female's waist as a head found its way to nuzzle the back of her head. Holding her for a moment he pulled away ruffling her hair once again,

“come on, we have unpacking to do before I start back to work tomorrow.”

Too amazed by the view the female ignored his gesture and slowly turned away and towards the house. She would have the rest of her days to sit on the back porch and enjoy the view while drinking hot cider in the winter and sweet tea in the summer.

Moving about the house she found homes for what little possessions the pair owned. Picture frames found themselves either on tables or hanging from the empty spaces on the walls. Small figurines and collectibles found a happy home in the large bookshelves next to books that had been abandoned and books they had brought with them.

Her hands fumbled over a small pink box before she slid the entire thing onto a bottom shelf of the bookshelf. She didn't want to unpack that yet, she didn't want to look at the notes that would hurt. She wasn’t ready to see her handwriting again.

Once in the kitchen, she looked at the small box of belongings they had brought and found herself throwing most of it away. Her aunt had the kitchen well stocked with appliances, both large and small it seemed. She had pots and pans and utensils all which seemed much newer than the items falling apart in her box. With a full trash can and an empty box, she admired the kitchen for a minute before her name floated down the stairs from above.

“Coming!”

Slipping out of her kitchen she found herself pausing for a moment to turn her head once more out the large windows facing the forest, had she just...? No, that was silly of her to think such things. Shaking her head she ignored what she thought she had seen and moved her way up the stairs towards the male calling her name.

Snaking her way into her bedroom she found a few boxes only picked at and a frustrated male trying to turn one of her shirts the right way. Laughing she pulled the shirt from his hands before turning it the right way and handing it to the male to put it on a hanger and like that they fell into a pattern as she worked her way through the boxes.

“There!”

A laugh passed her lips as she unloaded the last shirt from the bottom of the box, shaking the fabric a few times before handing it to the male to slide on a hanger and place it in it's home in their closet along with the others. She slid into the closet with the male as her hues widened.

“My goodness...do we really own this much?”

A deep rumble tore from his chest as he slid his arms around her waist hoisting her up and over his shoulder. A screech passing her lips in the process as she was thrown onto their mattress, one of the only things hey had bought to replace in the house before moving in. There was no way they were going to sleep on the same mattress her aunt had. She felt his cold touch against her stomach as his hands slid over her flesh, leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

“R-Rohan honestly....”

Another laugh rumbled through the males lips as he lowered them against her collarbone pleased that the jacket and scarf had been ditched downstairs after everything had been unloaded from the truck. His nose nudged her jaw and she complied twisting her head back and allowing the male access to her neck.

“Yes Tai, honestly.”

She let her hues close, blocking out what little light was left from the setting sun, as she felt his hands roam over her body.

**. . .**

She awoke the next morning much later than she had originally planned. She had hoped to be up before Rohan so she could make him breakfast and say goodbye to him before he left. The empty space beside her and the quiet house told her he had already left, and the rising sun told her it had been some time ago.

Stretching her body out under the blankets she squirmed for a few moments before she stumbled out from underneath them. Sliding her legs into a pair of sweatpants she shrugged a sweater on over her head before twisting her hair up into a sloppy bun. There was no reason for her to get dolled up.

Stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen her eyes focused on something she hadn't noticed the day before, or that hadn't been there the day before. Had Rohan found this someplace and placed it out for her to see? Scooping the letter off the, what she could now tell was granite, countertop she focused on the words scrawled on the envelope.

_Tai-Pie._

Frowning she slid her thumb under the corner pausing a moment before opening it. Only her aunt had called her that, a stupidly ridiculous name that she wasn't even sure how she had come up with it. Of course, as soon as Rohan found out that her aunt called her such name he would call her it on odd occasions.

Ripping the top of the envelope she pulled the letter from within, it wasn't his handwriting on the front though. He must have found it in the bedroom last night and with her creeping exhaustion, he would rather cuddle a happy Tai then a crying one. Frowning a bit she let her eyes focus on the words painted on the page.

_My little Tai-Pie,_

_When you were little you would tell me every day of a place just like this._

_How you looked forward to moving there and playing every day._

_I've known for quite some time that I'm dying,_

_but why would I tell you such a thing? You don't need to worry._

_I found this house and while it's not a place I would live,_

_I know you'll make the perfect home out of it._

_The day after you move in your last gift should come to you._

_That is if that sketchy lawyer does what I told him._

_I love you my dearest._

_Auntie Yaan._ ****

Gritting her teeth she set the letter back down on the counter before she sank to the floor resting her back against the cabinets opposite of the island. She had known she was dying? She had purposely bought this for her? Her stomach churned uneasily as she buried her face in her arms and finally wept.

It had been three months since her aunt had passed and yet this was only the first of many times that she cried. That she let herself express her distraught state. Yaan had been a mother to her, and yet she had passed at such a young age of 46.

A soft yet loud 'Pong' echoed through the house as she slammed herself to her feet, gripping the island for support she twisted her head towards the front door where the doorbell had resonated from. They would need to change the doorbell, it was eerie and loud.

Shuffling across the living room she ran the backs of her hand over her eyes a few times before scrubbing her face with the palms of her hands. She didn't want to seem like she was crying, although her sniffling and red face would give it away. Once at her double doors she swung open one of the heavy wood items blinking her hues in confusion as a man with a clipboard revealed himself to her.

“Uh, Tai Smith?”

Still in a stupor, she nodded her head not quite sure about why the large truck was following another man's directions on how to back into the long driveway.

“Sign here please.”

Taking the clipboard from the man into her shaky grip she stared down at the piece of paper.

“Wha...?”

Laughing the delivery man scratched his bearded face. “A piano. From some lady named, Yawn or something?”

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat she scratched her name on the paper before nodding her head and taking a step back for the man to come into her home. Stepping past her he folded his arms over his chest staring around the living room,

“Well, it looks like you've already picked a place for it to go.”

Uncrossing his arms he waved his clipboard at the large space in between the living and dining area. She had wondered why her aunt had left such a large space, it all made sense now.

“This should be easy then, give us just a bit.”

Following the male out the front door, she lowered herself into one of the crumbling chairs as she watched them lowering the extraordinarily heavy instrument onto a machine on the back of the truck.

Watching as they placed slabs of wood down over the gravel the machine moved slowly towards the front of her house and she stood gripping the knob of the other door she swung it open allowing her doorway to double in size and hopefully allow the instrument in. Biting her lip she held her breath as she watched the men steer the piano barely through the entry.

“She must have measured....”

Tears fought her eyes again as the men passed her thanking her for her assistance, raising her hands to her lips she merely nodded in response to the men before turning her attention solely on her gift.

Moving hypnotically towards the large piano now glistening in her living room she lowered herself onto the bench one of the men had carried in. It was beautifully handcrafted and, her index finger struck the ebony key and the sound resonated through the house, already perfectly tuned. Fumbling she rested her fingers on the keys before striking a few at a time.

It had been so long since she had played for fun, so long since she had played in general now that she thought about it. A frown crossed her lips as she struck a few more keys. She hadn't even thought about playing since Yaan died. Yaan had been the one to teach her, after finding Tai piddling with the keys on a rather old and extremely expensive grand piano similar in style to the one forcing itself into her life.

Yaan had been a concert pianist once in her life although chronic arthritis hit her early and she could only watch as Tai picked up easily on the art she loved. Closing her eyes she fell into her thoughts allowing her fingers to strike relentlessly against the keys, the loud sharp noise of the notes piercing her mind and driving her further into her thoughts.

Allowing her fingers free roam she listened as the different notes fluttered up from underneath the hood and forcing herself further into her memories she could almost feel her aunt sitting beside her on the bench, telling her which keys to hit and praising her as her small fingers made the stretch to hit what keys were needed.

It was the grumble of the truck outside that brought her crashing back to reality and her fingers hit lamely on the keys ending whatever song she had been playing while lost in thought. She was sure it was sour having such a long gap in her trade would make her rusty. Hell, it would make anyone rusty. She watched through the windows next to the now closed doors as the truck puttered away down her driveway and she closed the keyguard lifting herself from the bench.

Lifting her hands to rub aimlessly together she stood in her living room her eyes drifting around the different objects, maybe one day it would feel more like home. Lifting her eyes towards the clock above one of the many paintings in the house she frowned, Rohan would be home soon.

Ticking softly towards 4 she knew if he left straight from work, which he had promised, he would be home close to 6:30. The movers must have stuck around to listen to her play before they left realizing she wouldn't be stopping soon.

Fumbling her way into the kitchen she decided on something easy tonight, the depression welling inside her chest agreed heartily with her decision. Setting a pot in the sink she flipped the handle allowing the pot to fill halfway before hoisting it from within and setting it on the stove.

Twisting the knob she watched the red ring alight under the pot before fading away starting the dance to heat the pot. She wasn't a fan of electric stoves, she preferred gas, but again, it was free so she wouldn't complain. Pulling what little groceries they had bought from the fridge she set about making the sauce for the pasta currently waiting for the water to boil.

Running the back of her hand over her forehead she frowned stepping away from the stove and towards the edge of the tile, flipping the switches that sat there the lights flickered to life and illuminated her home allowing her to work in the setting sunlight. Glancing towards the clock once more she watched it tick pausing for a moment at 3 before tumbling around once again.

Dropping the pasta into the water she moved to stir the sauce once again before tugging the oven door open to inhale the aroma from the garlic bread. Snickering she shut the door, frozen garlic bread, while a chef wouldn't even consider to use it she wouldn't think twice about pasta night without it. She loved the addictive bread.

Frowning her head snapped away from her home and out the window once more, this time she saw the figure dart back into the woods.

“What...?”

Pulling the towel from over her shoulder she rubbed her hands with it before setting it back and moving to her back door. Opening the back door she flipped the switch on the inside of the door illuminating her backyard. Crossing her arms over her chest she stepped out onto her porch noticing the small movement in the edge of the trees, still full with leaves it was hard for her to see in the rapidly dimming light.

Grunting she moved inside pulling a plate from one of the shelves she loaded the ceramic dish up with pasta, sauce, and bread before pulling a fork from the drawer she had found them in earlier.

After a hearty amount was placed on the plate she tugged a sheet of saran-wrap from the roll and covered the meal, keeping the steam inside to warm the food. Moving back out onto her porch she jumped the small steps and strode the few feet into the woods and about the distance she had seen the young boy. 

Holding the plate in her hand she let her head twist side to side, really? Now he was gone? Frowning she held onto it only for a few more moments before rising her free hand to cup the side of her mouth.

“This is for you! If you need more just come inside!”

Setting the plate on the leafy floor she shook her head before moving back towards her home, the lights on either side of the door guiding her home. A shuffle of noise behind her and she paused only for a moment before continuing up the stairs. If he wanted to come in she would allow him too, if not he was more than welcome to eat the food she had set out.

Heart thumping in her throat she closed the door behind her purposely leaving not only the porch light on but the door unlocked. She had offered her home to the unfortunate boy, why would she lie to him? Frowning she kept her gaze on the food, finding it hard as it drifted out towards the woods she had seen him, what on earth was his situation to be wandering the woods at this time of night?

With the sun completely set she could only see to the edge of her porch with the small lights trying their hardest to get that far. Setting the meal out onto plates she flicked her stove off as well as her oven, pulling the rest of the bread from inside the warm hub. As she was placing the bread on a cooling rack she had set on the counter a familiar grumble tore down their driveway and her face lit up.

The grumble was cut short and a car door was heard slamming itself shut. Pulling her hands from the pan she unwrapped the towel from her hands, placing it in its familiar home on her shoulder as she turned to face the front door a cheery grin and warm welcome passing her lips as Rohan stepped inside.

“Welcome ho-”

Her smile faded as she noticed the disheveled state Rohan seemed to be in.

“Ro...?”

Blinking in confusion he hung his coat on the rack before moving towards the kitchen, his hand lamely resting on her head before he lowered himself at the table. Jumping to action she placed his meal in front of him before placing her own in an adjacent chair and lowering herself down.

Eating in silence worry flickered onto her face and his free hand left his side to grab her hand for a moment. Flushing she remained silent as she nodded her head, he must have had a long day at work. It was his first day in the new location, it was always hard moving to a management position when no one there knew your face.

“Why is the porch light on?”

She felt the blood pool to her face as she shrugged her shoulders, swallowing the food in her mouth before speaking.

“I thought I saw someone out there so I-”

His laugh cut her off and frustration crawled up her neck, what was he laughing at!?

“Little miss we're 20 minutes from town, no one is going to walk all the way out here just to scare you.”

Laughing again he shook his head before lifting himself from his chair and moving to refill his plate. A blush worked its way onto her cheeks as she stabbed her noddles. Of course, she knew that, why else would she had been so worried about seeing someone.

Shaking her head she lifted her unfinished plate and set it on the counter before moving upstairs to prepare for bed. Jabbing the thermostat in the hall she listened as the heater groaned loudly before a soft whirring filled the house, it had been frigid last night and she wouldn't make the mistake to leave the heater off again.

Choosing to stay in her loose attire she crawled under the covers, pulling the comforter up and over her nose as she listened to him moving around downstairs. She could see the trees from their bedroom window, and the light from the porch caused a small glow at the bottom a smile painted itself onto her lips.

Maybe tomorrow the boy would show himself again and she would be able to help him. Feed and wash him and find him a suitable home in town. Or if she couldn't she would simply allow him to stay in their spare bedroom, it was her home, not Rohan's so if he threw a fit she would simply play that card.  
  
Frowning she watched the small glow instantly vanish from the window as she realized Rohan had turned off the porch light, a grumble from the stairs about leaving herself vulnerable and she knew he had locked the door as well. Well, now she hoped the boy would wait until tomorrow before coming back, that way she would actually be able to let him in.

Tugging the comforter up and over her head, she blocked the hall light out as Rohan made his way into their room. She listened to his soft grumbling as he moved about the room before lowering himself into bed with her, despite her distance from him he ignored it and wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her flush against his back. Before she could protest his soft breathing filled the air and she knew she would just have to sleep like this despite her angered state.


	2. Chapter 2

The pressure at the end of the bed confused her exhausted mind. Why was the bed tilting that way? Had Rohan gotten up? The thought sluggishly moved from her mind, no of course not, his hands were still around her waist. She had to find out what was causing this.

Groaning softly her body freed itself from his arms and he rolled over his back now facing her body. Blinking stupidly she rolled onto her back the weight at the end of the bed shifting to avoid her feet. Propping herself onto her elbows she slowly opened her eyes fully and felt the scream tear up her throat only to be stifled by her hand over her mouth.

A small hunched body sat at the end of her bed back towards her face she watched as ashen hands picked at the blanket spread out just over the end of the bed. She felt her heart creep up her throat the pounding almost deafening as the fear welled up inside her. Small hands lifted the blanket from the edge and wrapped it around its back, almost as if it was playing with the material.

"Y-you can keep it....”

Her voice was hushed but rather gruff, the fear churning her stomach while she tried to stay quiet, keep Rohan asleep. Twisting its head she felt the fear inside her chest increase, what on earth was this child doing? Clipped over his face the edges covered by the hood of his jacket a small porcelain white mask covered his face. Small holes over the eyes were cut out black paint splattered around the edges the same paint circled around where the lips would be an X painted cleanly through the circle.

“W..what?”

Sliding to where she was fully sitting she watched the child curiously, what did the symbol on its face mean? Could it not speak? Was that what was going on?

“C-can you speak? What's your name?” 

She shifted again this time leaning forward as she extended her hand towards the edge of the bed. A furious static filled her mind then as she slapped her hands over her ears trying to block out the sound, hoping in some way she could relieve herself of the immense noise. Hunching over she buried her face in her blankets as she watched the static fill the sides of her vision it was so painful!

The noise resonated through her mind and rumbled deep within her brain causing every inch of her to scream in pain. Was this...was this the child's doing? She lifted her head slightly cracking her eyes open as she wobbled staring up at the child, he had moved from the edge of her bed to stand in the doorway, the blanket he had worn in a cape-like manner still draped around his body as he shook his head backing away from the female. She watched as he disappeared behind something and tilting her head slightly up she brought a bit of white into her vision.

Fighting the pounding in her mind she made it to what appeared to be the chest of a suit before the static overwhelmed her and she fell forward her face burying itself into the blankets as she fell into an erratic slumber.

_Panting heavily she looked around, how had she gotten here!? Wasn't she just in her bed? Shaking her head she gripped her hair, the locks loose and falling from the haphazard bun she had slipped them into. No, she must have followed the child out, hadn't she?_

_There was no way people could just teleport, at least unless the government was hiding something. Shaking her head at her own stupidity she twisted her head, the small bits of static still clinging to the sides of her vision. Clutching her stomach she shook her head once more, it was nauseating to look around like this._

_A small laugh filled her ears and she twisted her body to look behind her,_

_“W-wait!”_

_Extending her hand she shuffled after the boy she had seen in her room._

_“It's not safe!”_

_Stumbling over a fallen branch as the words left her lips she caught herself with her hands on the forest floor. Gripping a handful of leaves and dirt she lifted her head scanning the area for the black-clad male. Grunting in frustration she rose to her feet patting her knees of the loose leaves._

_“Please come back!”_

**_Aren't you scared?_ **

_Fear bubbled through her as she spun her head, catching sight of the small boy once again, so it was him doing this? She took a few steps towards the boy and he shook his head causing the female to pause._

**_Aren't you scared?_ **

_The voice rumbled through the area again and she knew now it wasn't the boy. His arm had raised from his side and a long ashen finger pointed behind her. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before opening them again. The boy stood where he had before but the golden leaves were black and crisp as if the forest had lit itself on fire and died in the time it took her to blink. Crouching down she extended her hand towards the boy her palm up in an inviting manner._

_“Of course.”_

_She watched as black snakes found themselves worming around her feet and shock ripped through her body as the snakes turned and she realized they weren't snakes at all. Tendrils dripped around her ankles as they yanked hard pulling her to her face as they pulled her in the direction the boy had been pointing. More joined their comrades as they wrapped themselves around her arms a large one wrapping around her waist an twisting up to wrap around her neck._

_What was this!? What was happening!? She watched the boy shake his head and anger bubbled up in her stomach, why was he still here!?_

_“Run!”_

_Her voice was strained from the pressure on her neck and cut short as the tendril wrapped itself around her mouth._

_Thrashing she bit down on the tendril, a soft plush taste filling her mouth before another struck her upside the head and causing her to spit the strange material from her mouth. She felt the contents in her stomach churn as the world suddenly spun by her, it felt as if her mind was moving faster than her body and while it hurt it was almost as if she was free falling alongside the earth._

_She felt her mind reconnect with her body and a grunt passed her lips. Lifting her head she shook it from side to side her eyes trying to process where she was. Wait...this was that convenience store...the one they had been at the other day!_

_Raising herself to her feet she stumbled forward, a gasp to her left and she twisted her head her eyes landing on a rather old woman who in horror was pointing straight at her. Confusion sweeping over her body she looked down to find the tendrils still wrapped around her body, leading back towards the edge of the trees only a foot or so away._

_The old woman shook her head as she took a few steps back from Tai, her arm stretching out towards the woman, hoping she would somehow help her untangle herself from whatever this was._  
  
“I'm so sorry child....”

_She felt the tendrils tighten on her feet before she smashed forward against the ground and was drug quickly back into the woods watching as the woman turned to run into town, her arms waving above her head and pointing towards the area she could only watch fade away as she was drug deeper into the woods, the feeling filling her body again as the world fled by her in blurred colors._

*cheep-cheep*cheep-cheep*

Her hues shot open as she heaved in a needed breath. Her whole body felt cold, as if she had been outside the entire night. Shaking she pulled her hands from underneath the covers to rub her face. Stopping an inch away from her face her eyes took in her darkened palms, and she brought one closer to her nose as she inhaled. 

Dirt? Slamming herself up she threw the blankets from atop her body as she stared dumbfounded at her sweats. Dark stains found themselves working up the front of her body and the fear welled inside her brain.

How could it not have been a dream!? Rohan would have surely woke and raised alarm if she wasn't there wouldn't he have? Shaking she rose her body to a hunched position as she wrapped her arms around her knees sobbing into the damp and dirty material.

*Cheep-cheep*cheep-cheep*

Pulling her head away, her hand fumbled through her cloudy vision before she found her phone softly rumbling across the nightstand. Lifting the object she brought it towards her face staring at the black screen. Sliding her thumb across the screen she paled, 7:03? Twisting her head towards the window she fought the urge to cry, she had slept all day? Flicking the screen again she opened it up allowing the flood of messages to burn the screen.

_//Woke up this morning and you were gone...where were you?//_

_//No reply am I to expect one?//_

_//Was called today by the local sheriff, said someone in town saw you last night?//_

_//He said you were with some slender man? I wouldn't expect this from you//_

_//I won't be coming home tonight, I found a hotel in town. I'll come home tomorrow night if I'm still allowed//_

Sliding past the other messages she shook her head, how was her dream....not a dream? Running her free hand through her hair she let the tears continue to fall a few landing on her screen and in irritation she threw it across the room watching as it smacked the wall before clattering to the ground. She didn't understand anything that way going on and it was more frustrating then she would have imagined.

Pulling herself from the bed she stumbled into her bathroom pulling her soiled clothes from her body she simply threw them in a heap on the floor before she twisted the handle letting the warm water flow from the shower head. Pausing for a few moments she stared at herself in the mirror.

Large bruises were already blossoming out under her skin, most were on her legs or arms, a few on her chest and a large one formed under her eye stretching down along her jaw to her lip. It looked like she had been hit with something very large in her face.

Frowning she pulled what hair remained in the bun down letting the grimy locks fall against her back, she really did look like she had been pulled through the woods all night. Groaning she stepped away from the mirror and into the small tub/shower combo. She assumed at some point she would want to update the bathroom but that would be down the line, it worked right now and that was all she cared about.

She stood there for a moment letting the warm water run down her back, it felt nice just to have the water warm up the chill in her bones. She watched as the dirt swirled itself in with the water, spiraling down the drain and away from herself. Raising her hands to her hair she shook her fingers through allowing more loose dirt to fall and be swept away. Reaching for her shampoo she applied a good amount to her hand before she scrubbed her head, letting her nails dig into her scalp.

Could she be sleepwalking? She had heard it so many times had she actually done it? Wasn't grief something to do with it? Frowning she closed her eyes and tilted her head back letting the water rinse her hair and hit her face. Maybe whoever had seen her had mistaken her shadow for a man, she had been by the convenience store hadn't she? Maybe the light from the porch had cast-

Sighing she lowered herself into the tub sitting with her knees drawn to her chin as the water continued its downpour. Who was she kidding, there had been someone besides her and the boy there last night, they had pulled her down and ran through the forest dragging her behind them. They toyed with her, allowing her to think the dream was finally over only to drag her back again.

Reaching forward she turned the water off before crawling over the edge of the tub and into a towel. Wrapping the cloth around her body in a cloak like fashion, she held it close around her shaking in the cool air of the bathroom.

Her eyes found the mirror again and she gripped her towel in one hand allowing her free one to roam her face. She looked so worn out, dark circles ringed her eyes and the bruise on her cheek didn't seem like it would heal anytime soon. Her eyes lost their luster and her hair even while wet, seemed to lack its shine.

Turning away from her battered reflection she moved into their closet, pulling fresh undergarments from the drawers inside and succumbing to the call of her favorite sweatpants. Pulling the faded gray material from the drawer she slid the incredibly large garments on drawing the string to tighten them around her waist. Bending down she cuffed the end a few times raising them so they wouldn't drag too much on the floor.

Straightening she pulled a plain black t-shirt from the hanger before sliding it over her head using her towel to scrub at her hair a few more times trying to remove all the water she could from the locks.

Satisfied that she looked half decent she stumbled down into her kitchen, at least Rohan had set everything away last night before coming up, and it did look like he had managed to clean the pot she had used. Lifting the dry steel from the cloth it sat on she slid it back into place before hoisting herself up onto the counter to stare at her house.

What should she do for the rest of the day? Her eyes fell upon the TV for a moment before she shook her head, mindless as it was she wouldn't be happy with herself if she spent the night watching TV. A small chirping sound from upstairs caused her to audibly sigh lowering herself from the counter she moved back up the stairs to retrieve her phone from where she had thrown it.

Buzzing softly against the wood it traveled about chirping to gain the attention of whoever was around. Bending slightly she scooped the electronic device from the ground sliding her thumb over the screen once more. Frowning she stared at the unknown number for a minute before letting her eyes reread the text.

**Aren't you scared?**

Fury welled up inside of her as she punched the screen demanding her phone to call the number find out just who this idiot was. Yanking the phone to her ear she placed her free hand on her hip, a moment of silence before a soft click was heard and the familiar ring buzzed through her ear. Wait for it....wait for it....another click and Tai opened her mouth ready to scream at whoever was on the receiving end. Her voice fell short as she listened though and her chest swelled with confusion and anger.

**If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again......If you'd like to ma-**

Pulling her phone away from her ear her stupidity rose in her throat. Ending the call she stared at the numbers flashing across the screen slowly lowering herself to sit at the edge of the bed. 000-000-0000.

How had she not noticed that before, the unknown number wasn't even a number! Had her fear caused her that much panic? That much anger she had failed to recognize the bizarre circumstances?

Pocketing the device she set her elbows on her knees raising her hands to rub her weary face. How she wished Rohan would come home, that he would be here to hold her tonight. Swallowing hard she removed her phone from her pocket once more as she dialed his number. Frowning she stood, wrapping her arm around her chest she moved to the window to stare out into the trees his voice echoing through the phone.

Straight to voicemail.

“Ro...”

She paused for a moment her eyes scanning the woods behind her house before she turned staring back into their bedroom her eyes wavering over their bed.

“Last night someone came into our house....I saw him sitting at the foot of our bed. I tried to wake you...”

She faltered before clearing her throat trying to keep the lie from seeming too obvious.

“I don't know what happened after that, I just woke up...”

She shifted her weight leaning back against the window, the cool glass reassuring against her head.

“I'm scared.” She pulled the phone away from her face as she hit the end button sliding her finger across the screen again she pulled a new message up.

_//Please come home Ro. I need you.//_

Slipping the electronic into her pocket once again she closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths before snapping them open.

“Yes! I'm scared alright!”

Her voice cracked as she screamed into the bowels of her house, her hands clenching the wood windowsill as the sun dipped completely with a shudder sending her house into darkness. Moving across her bedroom she flipped the switch allowing the tinkling sound to echo before her lights cackled to life.

Moving into the hallway she slammed the lights on before doing so in each bedroom as well as the lower half of the house. She could feel the fear welling in her chest as she turned each light on, she could taste the bile in the back of her mouth, her fear causing her stomach to churn unpleasantly. She was hungry but she wouldn't dream of eating, not with how her stomach was, she could go without food for a day.

Lowering herself onto her couch in the living room she pulled a sheepskin blanket from where it sat and draped it over her legs, deciding against her previous disapproval of the TV she found the remote and jabbed it on allowing the lull of noise to fill the house and calm her down.

_I'm alone, there's no one here._

Static buzzed at the edges of the television and she felt her throat tighten before watching the fuzz fade away and the screen clear itself. A small popping sound was heard and she gripped the blanket as one by one the lights in the house shut themselves off plummeting her into darkness. The only source of light the box her eyes were glued to.

_I'm alone, there's no one here._

The same static worked its way into the edges of her vision and she fought to keep her eyes open, the high pitched whine screeching through her brain was making it extremely hard for her to focus. Fumbling with the remote she turned the volume up a few clicks trying to force the static from her brain.

_I'm..I’m alone..._

Twisting her head away from the screen for a moment hoping it would clear her static she felt her stomach churn as it simply clouded her entire vision before a large man was pulled into her view. If she hadn't been so frightened she would have screamed, she would have lunged up and ran as fast as she could from the male. She would have ran right out of her house and down her driveway, praying the 20 minutes into town didn't seem that long.

**_There's_ ** _**someone here**._

The mantra recited in her head seemed so useless now with the suited male standing in front of her, well towering in front of her more like it. She didn't want to see his face, didn't want to crane her neck that far, to acknowledge him even more. Swallowing hard she turned her head away from the male and back towards the television watching as the static faded a bit from her vision.

**How amusing.**

The same voice rattled her brain and chest taking everything the female had not to twist her head to stare right back at him. Shakily she grabbed the blanket lifting it towards her stomach to cover herself; in her own mind, it was like she was hiding from the creature, just a bit more.

The voice was soft yet hard, demanding yet calm. Frowning she focused on the program trying to figure out how she would describe his voice. It seemed to fill everywhere at once, echoing from around her body but still centralizing from where he stood. It was powerful and even in the soft tone, she knew if he spoke louder the fear in her would overwhelm her and she would run. It was the voice that haunted that 'nightmare' and the voice she had heard when she read the message. It was a voice that while she couldn't quite describe it, she knew she would never forget it.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she sat it on the edge of the couch mustering all her courage she tried to speak, failing the first few times before managing to stammer the words out.

“I w-wasn't amused by y-your mess...message.”

She mentally cursed herself for sounding so weak, so scared, and fragile. She had managed words though and that was something she wouldn't have imagined herself to be able to do. The static lifted and she blinked her hues in confusion twisting her head to where he had stood a scream fell short in her throat. She had looked up this time, mistaking the static leaving for him leaving.

There towering over her was a pale faced man. Tall and lanky he towered over her she knew even if she was standing she would have to crank her neck to see his face. Tendrils lazily buzzed behind him and she watched them almost hypnotically as they twisted and bobbed moving from one side of him to the other. His featureless face continued down his neck before his white collar cut her vision from his skin off.

An immaculate suit sat on his body, the purest black she had ever seen the tie hanging from his neck the same impossible color. His hands were the same pure white as his face almost forcing her to smile with how perfect he appeared. This impossible creature was the one terrifying her?

A sound filled the room and she could have sworn he had laughed at her joke. No, he was simply laughing _at her;_ at the female dumb enough to say such things to him. Her hands found the sheepskin blanket again as they twisted the material nervously, noticed by the male a lone tendril slid from behind his back catching her hands in a rough hold he pulled them away from the blanket and out in front of her. Swallowing hard she spoke once more;

“Why are you here....?”

Her voice was still small and fragile, yet her voice had gained some courage and her stammer had fallen away gaining a clear statement from her lips. His tendrils shot forward and the female let a yelp pass her lips. Twisting around her arms and legs she was lifted from the floor and she watched as the being brought her closer to his expressionless face. Static burst into her eyes again and she winced allowing them to close. 

**Look at me!**

Fear shot through her body as she forced her eyes open through the heavy static, her brain swelled with thoughts and questions, fears and half-baked answers. Staring into the porcelain face of her captor she watched in horror out of the corner of her eye as his hand rose to press itself against her cheek. The minute his soft hand cupped her face a flood of emotion pushed its way into her brain forcing the static from her mind. Fear crippled her body and she was glad he held her up for she knew her legs would have given out.

Her chest twinged painfully as her lungs tried their hardest to keep up with her sporadic breathing, her hues widened as she stared at the male in front of her. Thrashing wildly in his grip she fought as hard as she could to be released from his grip. The shadows behind him danced and the tendrils seemed like snakes waving through the air to stab through her chest and finally end her miserably existence. To wipe another pathetic human from the face of the Earth. Watching in horror as one wagged itself over his shoulder she let a desperate laugh pass her lips when it moved back over his shoulder and into the dark.

Fingers twitching beneath tendrils she found the tips of her captors and dug in wanting to hold on to anything...anyone. She couldn't restrain it anymore as her lips ripped open a scream working its way up her throat. A tendril was quickly wrapped around her mouth as her scream tore past her lips muffling the sound to a small whisper, her nose flared as she screamed again tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

*Cheep-cheep*cheep-cheep*

Her heart nearly stopped when the noise echoed through her home, the fear welling inside her with the strange loud noise and her eyes shut the tears that had been threatening finally spilling out and onto her cheeks. Blinking rapidly she tried to clear her eyes as she twisted her head what she could to take the phone into her view, did Rohan get her message? Was he coming home?

She watched through wet sight as a tendril slid around her phone bringing it to the hand of an all too cruel being. Removing his other hand from her face she let a shudder pass through her body. Trembling from head to toe she took deep breaths through her nose trying to calm here body the best she could before he resumed whatever torture he could think of next.

Fumbling with her phone he watched as he slowly unlocked it allowing the message to display itself clearly on the screen. With the way he held it tilted she could just barely make out the message Rohan had sent to her.

_//I can leave now if you want me to come home tonight.//_

The atmosphere in the room changed as his attention shifted from the phone up towards her face and she knew if he had a mouth he would be smirking. His finger glided over the screen before he twisted the object to show the female what he had typed.

_//It's alright Ro. I'll see you tomorrow night.//_

Her eyes grew wide as she twisted up towards the male, he...he knew how to operate it? He knew how to use it!? Her body shook violently as his thumb hesitated for a moment before pressing the small box labeled **send** slipping her phone into his suit pocket. Her hope of being saved had just flown out the door taken from her by the sadistic creature she couldn't have dreamed worse.

The tendril shoved in her mouth uncurled itself allowing the female to close her mouth and relieve the aching starting to build in her jaw. Dipping her head she stared at his suit for a moment before the same tendril lifted her head pulling his face back into view.

A clang from the corner of the room echoed and both beings twisted their heads toward the piano sitting in the corner. Reaching up she watched as he swatted a tendril away from the instrument and the female wondered just how in control of them he was. He could demand them to do things but it was almost like if he wasn't controlling them they would wander themselves.

Striding across the room with her in tow he found himself besides her new gift his ebony finger striking the keys. The color contrast was shocking, even with how white the keys were his hands made them look so dirty, so yellowed and aged. A clang shuddered her body as she wiggled her fingers trying to free them to close the top. It was loud and harsh against her ears, the headache blooming in her mind wasn't helping at all. A tendril followed her reach as it snapped the small leg up allowing the top to clatter against the piano the female's heart plummeting as the wood collided against the other half. If he had only let her do it...

Forcing her hand down against the keys the tendril worked its way up to her wrist away from her fingers before rising and dropping her hand causing her fingers to smack against the keys and sour chords to fill the air. After a few more attempts he assumed she got the message and halted the motion allowing her fingers to rest on the keys. What the hell was she to play with one hand? Grunting she stretched her fingers to the proper chord before pressing on the keys and allowing a proper chord to hum from inside. His hand mimicked hers before pressing down allowing his half to do the same.

Rolling her eyes her fingers began to move themselves in the easiest song in the world. The intro to ‘Mary had a little lamb’ began to flutter through from the inside of the piano and she grumbled at the sound, it would be better if she had more of a range but if this kept him from torturing her she would have to deal with it.  The tendril wormed its way back down her wrist before the world shifted and the female felt the sickening squelch of her mind leaving then reconnecting with her body. It was such a disgusting and painful experience, she doubted there would ever be a time she would enjoy it.

Confusion covered her body as she realized he had simply moved them to her room. His tendrils tightened around her body and she let a groan pass her lips, he hadn't been hurting her before but he sure was now. The pressure built itself in her brain again and the static she had long forgotten about filled her vision. How had she not noticed its disappearance before?

“J-Just k...kill me please....”

Her words were strained against her clenched teeth as she forced them out through the pain. She couldn't handle this, she didn't think her body could hang on for much longer. The wind pushed itself past her body as she was forced forward inches from the male's face.

**Why would I bring such relief,**

His hand found itself against her cheek and a scream tore through her uncovered lips, this time pain flooded her body and she wished more than ever he had just done what she had asked. Every inch of her felt like it was on fire, her bones ached to their core, where she feared they would simply shatter from the force pushing in and out. Her muscles felt as if they had been overused and were now stretching beyond repair. Stretching so thin they would be unable to hold themselves together, they would tear and rip apart leaving her lame and useless.

Each pump of her heart sent needles through her veins another scream tearing past her lips her eyes shutting to try and accomplish something. Her skin prickled like ants were picking pieces up and carrying them away to feast later. Each breath sent lead through her body weighing her down before she forced it out with another breath. The grip of his tendrils on her arms felt like he was trying to squeeze through her and she realized then that they shifted slightly when they held her, the movements like saws cutting through her arms.

**When the emotions you give when you're in pain,**

The flood paused only for her to take a heaving breath her body trembling from the pain her stomach churning uneasily before a new emotion shot through her brain. Thrashing against his grip she continued to scream trying to force herself further and further away from the creature holding her up. The same fear that she had been dipped in found its way to clutch her once more and it took everything she had not to release her bladder.

She could feel her heart slamming against her chest, the anxiety building in the pit of her stomach as the thoughts began to swarm her head.  Her throat tightened as she swallowed hard trying to force her throat open and allow the much-needed air into her lungs. Her chest burned from the over use of her lungs the air prickling uncomfortably down her throat as she did so.

She didn't like this! She didn't want this!

**_The emotions you give when you're in pain,_ **

Again she had a moment to breathe before a different pain struck through her and she wished to go back. Heaving the tears fell from her face and a sob broke from her lips. Depression crept up her spine like the ugly disease it was, forcing its way through her veins like a sludge slowing her down and fumbling her movements. Creeping up into her brain she felt the fog lower itself over her eyes and the will to live simply left her body.

All fight she had given before simply fell away as she stared limply at the male in front of her. Why did she deserve to live? Why was she so special? Tears continued to blur her vision as it fumbled to her heart and further into her brain. Who was she anyway? To be so happy? She felt so fake, why couldn't she just show how sad she was? Why couldn't people understand? _Just be happy!_ Oh what a load of shit, it was like telling someone with cancer, _just get better!_

She felt the angry bubble burst inside of her and Slender Man's hand faulted on her face reversing the effects to drink in the emotions welling off her, to breathe in the life she was letting deliciously slip through her thoughts. He hadn't planned to feed off her again, having already done once when they were down below he had simply meant to torture her, but these...these feelings wafting off her, this energy was too good to pass up.  His voice echoed through the room in an almost guttural groan mimicking the way his body thrived for her.

**Are so _intoxicating._**

She failed to recognize the need laced in his voice, the change from his calm demeanor as his body shifted and grew towering over her as much as he could drawing in the emotions. She failed to see his other hand rise to her cheek pulling more of her life, more of her thoughts from inside. Both failed to understand that the more she delved into the thoughts the more addicting she was becoming. The more he needed her emotions to fuel the fire he had long thought extinguished.

Who were they to tell her such things? To demand her to smile when she knew there was no reason to? Why should she smile in a world not deserving of such acts? Why couldn't they ever realize she simply wanted to leave, to end the fighting raging in her heart, the depression battling the joy, the hope, the small bits of what kept her going. She wanted to be with her Aunt once more, the woman who taught her to enjoy life, taken so soon.

_Death sounds so pleasing._

Opening her eyes she found the blank stare of the creature in front of her, his tendrils swarming behind him angrily as he fed off what she gave him, she could have sworn he had gotten taller or was she just shrinking into herself even more? Her heart sank further as she watched the male in front of her, taunting her with her own life. He held it on a string and she simply danced for it, wanting it back, fighting for it for some unknown reason. Why should she fight? Why should she do what-

Her eyes widened as his hands fell from her face before his tendrils pushed her down against her bed the others still buzzing behind him allowing her eyes to focus on those as she was lulled into a self-hypnosis.

**Sleep.**

His grip on her loosened as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, she didn't need to be told twice. The depression flowering in her chest and the drain caused by the energy he had consumed left her near comatose. What if she simply fell asleep and didn't wake again? Wouldn't that be a blessing? Closing her eyes she felt something shift at the edge of the bed as her thick comforter was draped over her body trapping her in a warm cocoon before she slipped over the ledge and into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

A heavy sigh passed her lips before she opened her eyes the morning sunlight streaming through her window a small sunny square landing on her legs. No wonder she was so comfortably warm. A chirrup passed her lips as she squirmed back into the blankets her eyes lazily roaming around the room.

Rohan would be home today, that would be nice. She would be able to talk to him and ask him about everything she was going through. Digging her arm from underneath the comforter she slapped the nightstand to her side a few times trying to find the small device to contact him. After a few unsuccessful slaps, she groaned and rolled over onto her side, eyes wide as they landed on a completely empty nightstand.  
  
“W-where?”

Shooting up to a sitting position she instantly regretted the decision as black spots blossomed in her vision. Her stomach churned forcibly as bile crept up her throat. Wildly kicking to free her legs she slipped off the edge of the bed her elbow catching the force of her body.

Grunting she slapped her free hand on the wood pulling herself to an upright position as she ignored the pain shooting through her arm. Skidding across her bedroom she forced her face into her toilet allowing her stomach to empty what little contents it held.

Heaving she gripped the porcelain bowl her nails squeaking against the smooth surface as her stomach flipped again and she emptied it once more. Her hand left the bowl to wrap around a bit of paper as she pulled it from the roll moving to wipe her face. Tossing the paper she stood using the counter to keep herself from falling over. A quick flip and the toilet swirled taking her sick with it.

Hobbling around the corner she twisted the faucet knobs allowing water to flow from the end. Jabbing her face underneath the slightly warm water hit her face like ice. Great, now she had a fever. Grumbling she opened her mouth allowing the cold water to flush the taste out.

Pulling her sopping head from the sink her hands fumbled with her toothbrush and paste bottle. With enough paste on the bristles, she roughly cleaned her mouth allowing the minty flavor to rejuvenate her just a bit. Spitting into the running water she dipped her mouth again rinsing it before the brush and snapping the water off. Setting the brush in its holder she lifted her head pulling her face into view.

A frown instantly pulled onto her face as she looked at herself and cringed. Large bruises and welts worked themselves down her arms. Places where the supernatural being had held her tight. A large bruise rose up under her eye stretching from her nose to her eye, from her eye to her ear and down to her jaw. Nearly taking up her entire face she hissed as she pressed her fingers gently against it.

A wave of exhaustion hit her as she gripped the sink tighter. So on top of looking like someone had beat the shit out of her she was sick? She dipped her head her eyes finding a sudden interest in the white sink before she shook her head. At least now Rohan would believe her, what else would he think that she had done this to herself?

Sighing she pushed back from the sink wobbling slightly as she moved towards her bed, she would sleep again before he came home. It wasn't like she could contact him, with her phone missing and all. Freezing where she stood she glanced down at her empty hands, bruises large and swollen around her wrists.

_Her phone...._

She shook her head as she rose a hand running it through her hair. He had taken it last night when Ro had tried to contact her. He had slid it into his pocket and it disappeared with him last night. Frowning she crossed her arms over her chest slowly moving once again. A shudder tore down her spine and she cursed pulling the blankets back up over her body relishing in the warmth.

“Jerk.”

Her voice was mumbled as she felt her eyelids grow heavy a soft static forcing itself into her vision. Even mumbled under blankets the tall being had heard it and couldn't help himself from making an amused noise. This small frail creature before him was quite interesting.

He listened to her heart as it slowed itself and her breathing evened out and content she had fallen asleep he moved out of the hallway and into her room. He had watched her stumble out of bed, he had seen her spill her guts and watched as she forced her way back under her safety blanket. With his tendrils tucked away he sat down at the foot of the bed, his long body setting awkwardly.

Feet flat against the ground his knees bent just slightly higher than his waist. Arched over his back curled allowing his forearms to rest on his elbows. His head twisted as he watched the female shift her feet trapped behind him. A long slender hand extended from his lap as he gripped the hair from her face pulling it back and behind her ear. A soft almost sigh like noise from him resonated through the area before his palm connected with her face and his head almost rolled back.

Emotions flooded through her face and into his palm and he bathed in the delicious feel. Sure most emotions to him felt this way; he could feed off anyone and draw the same raw emotion from within. Yet this female was different. She had no muffled emotions, no false or altered ones. Each emotion her mind flickered to was raw and powerful booming through her body to call out to the male.

He had been hunting the first time his proxy had stumbled upon her home. The worry echoing out from her body for her proxy had been enough to cause him to falter allowing the small child below him enough time to squirm free and run off back into town. He had been so angry at his loss of substance, yet the child would still serve the purpose to spread his name, remind the townsfolk that he was indeed still active.

It was the feeling from his proxy the second time that forced him to materialize in her home. The warmth and caring echoing from her body, mixed with the fear and worry was enough to allow him to feed standing feet away from her. He had never met a human that he could feed off of without touching.

He had to toy with her then, the old woman while frustrating would serve the same purpose as the child and alert the world about him. Yet frustratingly enough, the old woman seemed to know the girl beneath his grip and warned the local authorities causing her stupid mate to pull her from his grip.

He would have to do something about her mate if he was to have her to himself. Maybe he could scare the male away? Or drain him of his energy leaving him an empty shell. He could feel the anger radiating from his own body as he imagined sucking the last bit of life from the male then tossing his body into the woods allowing the creatures to feed on it like so many before.

He withdrew his hand from her cheek and watched sweat bead on the female's forehead. She was sick. Drawing his hand back into his lap he watched her for a moment more his mind focused simply on the female. He had taken too much energy from her the previous night and now pulling more again he wasn't allowing her body time to heal. Standing he towered over her sleeping form, she was going to grow irreversibly ill if he didn't stop or if he didn't allow her energy back.

Pressing his hand against her cheek again he let his thumb roam over the bruise he had given her before pulling his hand away and turning his attention towards the hallway. Someone was here. A loud bang from below caused his tendrils to erupt from his back his body crackling and creaking to a larger more defensive state.

Whoever it was didn't seem too pleased and an irrational fear of a robber stole through the mind of the being before simply being tossed. No, their energy wasn't giving off that type of signature. Keeping his eyes on the hallway he questioned himself why he cared about the female enough to grow defensive above her sleeping state. She was just food, he could find more.  
  
“Tai? Tai!?”

A feral growl stole through the room as he froze watching the female shift beneath the blankets pulling herself from her sleep. It was still midday, he had only watched the female for a few hours how could her mate be home this soon? Why did he have to be this loud? If he had been silent it would have been a quick maneuver for him to take the human out.

Footsteps on the stairs and the being pulled his tendrils back in moving to the corner of the room hidden by the large bookshelf. Tucking himself into the shadows it cast he watched as the male entered the room lowering himself on the bed he shook the female harshly causing the slender being to bite back another growl.

“Tai!”

A groan from the female and she opened her eyes, well one the other she opened the best she could with the swollen skin underneath.

“What the hell happened?” His hand left her shoulder as it ran across her cheek, pulling back only to place the back of it against her forehead.

“Shit, you're running a fever too?” 

Lifting himself from the bed he disappeared in the bathroom giving the female enough time to feebly lift herself into a sitting position. Returning holding a small red bottle the being had to refrain himself from snatching the bottle from his hands.

Medicine would only make her worse, an effect he had that he was quite proud of. If he failed to kill a creature they would be stuck without enough energy to live. When given medicine to try and reduce the sick symptoms the little bit of energy he pumped into them would retaliate and wipe the creature out.

A flash tore through him and his tendrils shot out behind him crawling up the wall as he watched the male offer the female a cap full. If she swallowed the medicine he would have to act fast, otherwise, his poison would kill her quickly. A blast of emotion hit the tall creature freezing him in his place. She was...mad?

She pressed her hand over her lips as she twisted her head from side to side.

“Tai, please don't be childish.”

Pulling her hand back only enough to speak she hissed at the male in front of her.

“Ro you know I won't take medicine. It makes me so much sicker.”

Frowning he gestured the cap one more time to the refusing female before he slammed both the bottle and the cap down on the nightstand lifting himself to his feet.  
  
“Well, what do you want then? Since you refuse to tell me why you're beat up, and you refuse to tell me how you got sick. Why am I here?”

A frown tore across her lips and depression welled up in her chest.

“Ro...I told you, the breaker must have gone last night because I was plunged into darkness. I used my phone to get to the stairs to go outside and flip it. I tripped down the stairs and wound up with this sucker,”

her hand waved over her face and she was thankful for the long sleeves covering her arms.

“I flipped the breaker but thought I heard something and in my panic threw the only thing I was holding. My phone went flying into the darkness and I ran inside to afraid to find it.”

Crossing her arms over her chest she watched as he shook his head before resting his hand on her head.

“If it was anyone else,  _anyone else._ I wouldn't believe them. Seeing as you can't walk and talk at the same time I guess I have no choice but to believe you. Will you at least let me make you soup?”

Nodding her head happily the male sighed before lifting the blankets back up over her chest.

“I'll be back soon.”

Shaking his head he moved out of their room and to the stairs leaving the female to wonder if he truly believed her or not.

A soft click and she looked up towards the closed door finding a towering and angry appearing being in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as she opened her mouth closing it quickly at his appearance. If she screamed there was no telling what he would do not only to her but to Rohan. His tendrils shot out pulling the binds down and darkening the room.

“I'm such an idiot...”

Her voice whispered through the room as she commented on her decision not to scream. On what she had told Rohan. Why she had allowed him to leave the room in the first place.

**Agreed.**

Her heart slammed up into her throat as she watched the being moving slowly towards her. His white hand wrapped around the red bottle a tendril had brought him before he clamped his fist down crushing the bottle between his fingers. The cherry flavored liquid pooled from his hands and a spark of fear ran through her body.

It was almost the illusion of blood dripping from between his fingers. Shaking his hand to rid itself of the syrup he knocked the cap off the dresser allowing the plastic cup to roll away spilling its liquid as it went. Confusion ripped through her body as he watched the male step away, was he done? Did he simply not agree with the medicine?

She fought the urge to cry out when one of his tendrils pulled the blankets down allowing another to wrap around her waist hoisting her out of the bed. Wrapping her arms around the plush extension she watched the creature looming before her whispering a soft plea as she was brought forward towards the being that had caused the bruises in the first place.

Her hands stretched out in front of her halting the male from bringing her any closer and a soft buzzing filled her mind. Her palms nearly touching his suit the female thanked the lords that the male hadn't decided against it and just trapped her arms between them. Maybe he didn't want her to touch him? She watched the tendrils behind him swarm and she swallowed hard trying not only to calm herself but to calm her churning stomach.

“Why....why are you here?”

Despite her earlier thought, she was brought in the extra space her hands flushing out on his chest, her elbows buckling as her chest pressed against her hands. His head found its way to rest near hers and she could tell he wanted to laugh at her confusion.

**I have no reason to tell you that.**

The same scowl found its way back onto her face as she pressed against his chest trying to move the stone his body seemed to be made out of while squirming her way out of the death grip he held her torso with. Two tendrils slid around each of her wrists pulling them up and near his neck, the female left to hang and simply study the contrast between his shirt and suit.

A single tendril wrapped around the bottom of her shirt and somehow through the other tendril's death grip on her torso, he managed to pull her sweatshirt off leaving the female furiously blushing and nearly naked in front of the creature. Focusing even harder on his clothing she tried to calm now not only her mind, but her churning stomach and her emotions. She felt her wrists being turned this way and that as he examined what she could only assume were the bruises he had left on her.

“A-aaaah...”

A moan passed her lips as a cool rush filled her body. It was as if she was sitting under a cool shower on the hottest day of the year, while it was cold and frozen it filled her body with comfort. Her shoulders shook involuntarily as her head lolled back trying to look up his chest at the male towering above her. 

His hands held each of her wrists the soft rush flowing from his skin causing her body to roll with comfort. She could feel every sore muscle, every sore inch of her being refreshing them in the rush he was allowing her. He seemed to know the effect he had because the tendril around her waist shifted wrapping further up towards her neck to support her body the best it could. Pulling her chest flush against his she didn't care and arched her body into him and the relief he was giving her. All her embarrassment tore from her mind at the relaxing waves shooting through her body.

Letting her fog filled eyes shift from his face to where his hands were slowly crawling further up her arms resting on her elbows, her own hands involuntarily hooked around his neck to keep herself upright despite the help from the supernatural being. Crawling up her skin his hands stopped on her face before covering most of it with his large hands.

The cool feeling rushed through her face and another groan passed her lips as he worked on the bruise under her eye. A soft cherry scent fluttered into her noise and somehow it only made her relax more. She stared into his blank face and she could have sworn she knew he was looking straight back into hers. Her flushed face, with brown locks scattered around it sticking to her flesh in certain parts. Her lips were pulled apart as soft huffs passed through the pink pieces.

“W...why are you helping me?”

Her voice was soft and airy as the feelings continued to rush through her. As soon as she finished speaking though she was cut off from the pleasure and her mind quickly cleared itself. Hands still wrapped around his neck and her body flush against his she felt the blood quickly pool to her cheeks as she struggled to unwrap her arms from his neck and pull herself back. While she felt more energetic she still couldn't fight his strength and he kept her where he wanted her.

**I have no reason to tell you that.**

She frowned as the male repeated himself and her brows furrowed, she could have sworn she heard a bit of amusement in his voice just then. The tendril around her waist shifted as he lowered her back to the bed pulling the blankets back up over her chest hiding her near naked state from the world. A soft crunch beneath him and he stepped back broken glass dotted beneath his feet. A tendril curled around her chin lifting her gaze from the bottle back up to his face.

**You are forbidden from taken medicine.**

A small laugh passed the female lips as her hand pushed the tendril away surprised when it actually moved for her.

“I can take what I please.”

She had said it before she realized who she was talking to. It wasn't Ro in front of her it was this creature and the sudden burst of anger made her realize she should have just agreed. The crunching of glass echoed again and this time it was his hand that gripped her chin holding it painfully tight.

**You are mine.**

A frown etched onto her lips before his face drew uncomfortably close to hers. His other hand rose from his side as it placed itself upon her shoulder and she hissed in pain as a burning erupted from her skin. It felt like her flesh was burning and she opened her mouth to hiss only to have the hand holding her chin twist as the side of his hand entered her mouth stuffing it and preventing her from calling out.  Fighting past the smooth surface she tried not to bite down too afraid he would lash out if she did.

**You have my poison in your veins.**

She felt the burning pause only for a moment before it flared up again and she could have sworn he was carving something into her skin, yet his hand kept still only gripping her shoulder tighter. Was he crushing her bones? Was that why this hurt so badly? Was he demonstrating what he would do if she disobeyed?

Groaning into his hand she felt a blast of cool energy and she felt her head spin suddenly confused on if she enjoyed the pain of not. Backing away from the relaxing feeling and back into the iron-clad grip she groaned this time as pain shot back through her shoulder creeping down her arm and up her neck. She couldn't help herself as her teeth sunk into the hard material and she felt the pain almost waiver.

“P-ease”

He halted for a moment as he stopped the burning shifting his hand to allow her space to speak.

“Please....” 

Amusement tore through the area but the female couldn't care, she just wanted the pain to stop. His silence beckoned her to continue and continue she did. 

“I'll do what you ask just please....” 

She felt her head roll as a small flicker of the cooling energy flooded through her shoulder.

“...don't stop...”

Her groan was slightly louder this time as the energy burst through her shoulder cooling the fire that raged within. He pulled his hand from within as his palm pressed against her cheek and he felt a chill run down his spine, his tendrils swarming from behind at the feeling.

**You are mine.**

He rolled in her emotions the pleasure pushing from her body enough to confuse the being into removing both his hands leaving the female with her eyes closed and mind slowly clearing. Footsteps on the stairs and he forced static into her her eyes clenched even tighter before he vanished into his woods to hunt.

He needed to clear his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the fact that he hadn't made an appearance in a few days her life was not getting any easier. Rohan's job seemed to be keeping him later and later into the evening and it only caused her paranoia to grow. Leaving early in the morning he wouldn't come home until late in the evening. Long before she awoke and long after she had fallen asleep.

Pulling her new phone from the nightstand she swiped the screen pulling the time into view.  Groaning she swung her feet out from under the covers, 4:00? How did she wake up this early? Grumbling she pulled a sweater from the floor over her head, disregarding pants to stumble around the house in her underwear. A cold wave rushed over her body as she froze twisting her head towards the closet.

“Wha...?”

Tugging at the edges of her sweater she moved towards the closet her hands dancing over the empty hangars. Pushing a few of her shirts out of the way she realized the lack of male clothes spotted within the closet.  Retreating she stumbled into the hallway and down the stairs into the living room spotting suitcases stacked neatly by the door.

“R..Rohan?”

The front door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking male. There was one thing that Tai could always rely on, he cared more about his looks than anything in the world. He spent more time dolling up before they went out then she did. So when he stumbled in the front door, his hair a mess and clothes looking as if he had slept in them she knew something was wrong.

“Tai...”

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned her back moving to the coffee pot he had brewed. Pulling a mug from the cabinet she poured herself a cup before lowering herself at the counter in a bar stool. She held the mug for a moment before taking a sip a deep sigh rumbling through her chest.

“A new start eh?”

He stood still in the doorway before moving forward stopping in the middle of the living room as if he was too scared to come closer to her.

“Tai...You don't understand....”

She scoffed shaking her head slowly she stood to her feet her hands gripping the mug too afraid to let go of the anchor keeping her in reality.

“I'm guessing it's Claire?”

The embarrassment flooded his face before he took a few steps back. A disapproving noise passed through her throat before she shook her head. She should have known the girl would come back into their lives. She had been so desperate before to get her claws into him and he had been so willing to let her.

“Just go.”

His face fell as he took another few steps towards her his mouth opening and closing trying to find words to comfort the woman, knowing he would have none. He hadn’t really planned on what to tell her, and it was obvious he was just going to leave her without a word. Maybe a pitty phone call later to explain once he had settled in with Claire, to make sure she wasn’t worried something had happened.

“Please Ro, just go. You…”

She maneuvered around the island to keep him from getting too close he seemed intent on closing in on her and she knew if he held her, if he kissed her forehead like he had before she would forgive him. She would fall back into the same pitiful person she no longer wanted to be.

Rohan moved towards her again his hands outstretched and the fear in her stomach bubbled forcing its way to her throat like vomit. She scuttled backward her body colliding with the door and she had half a mind to throw the burning mug at him to keep him from advancing.  

“Leave!”

She threw her hand, the mug tumbling to the floor as the dark liquid sunk into his clothes. Her fear grew tenfold as his face fell and her arms crossed over her chest. Her knees felt weak as she pressed against the door her mind silently crying for help from anyone listening.

The kitchen light burst raining glass down on the two as Rohan jumped to the side trying to avoid the debris clattering against the floor. The small light over their table burst and it forced Rohan further away and into the living room darkening the half of the house that Tai cowered in.

A shaky breath passed her lips as she held herself; she wasn’t sure what had happened but was thankful all the same. Rohan could be terrifying when he was angry and the fact that she had spilled something on him had no doubt pushed him over the edge.

He turned from her without a word grabbing his suitcases he moved them to the door throwing he heavy wood open to stand in the darkness of their porch. He hesitated for a long while before turning to look at Tai.

“I'll be back to check on you every now and then.”

Stepping out he moved towards his car throwing his items in the back seat he turned to say goodbye one more time. He saw her then leaning against the doorway a silhouette against the inside light she looked so frail and small in the monstrous doorway. 

She had slowly moved to the front door her fingernails piercing her arms as she gripped the flesh through the thick sweater she wore. She looked even smaller in the oversized clothing, a small shake tore through her body as the cold sunk into her exposed legs.

What he didn't expect to see was just behind her, looming in the doorway.

Long arms and legs curled out, his body hunched over hers in an almost feral stance, large thick tendrils swarming behind its body. Pausing he stared at the being watching as a white hand rested itself just inches from Tai’s shoulder. Slamming the car door he took a step back towards the house his mouth opening to a silent shout. 

Tai simply stepped backward forcing the creature behind her to adjust, all but wrapped around her body now she obliviously raised her hand to close the door on him. His brain still whirring, trying to understand if what he was seeing was real or if it was something the cold morning was forcing his imagination to conjure up. 

She could feel the static beginning, the blurred edges in her sight but she didn’t want to deal with it. She didn’t want to deal with him as well as Rohan’s new admittance. She was tired, the sadness that filled her body weighed her down into an ugly pit she wasn’t sure if she would be able to climb out of.

“Tai wait!”

He was on the steps to the porch now the door held open only enough for his face to be seen. In horror, he watched as a white hand lifted to handle the long fingers completely encasing hers as the creature pulled slamming the door closed before he could make it onto the porch.

“There’s someone in there with you! Tai Run!”

She stood still, his large hand keeping her rooted in her spot as Rohan pounded on the door from the other side. She could hear him screaming but the static buzzed happily over his voice blurring his words. Black tendrils slid around her pressing themselves against the door as his hand left hers and disappeared back to his side.

It was only out of sight for a few moments before her phone as pulled into view. She wasn’t sure when he had gotten her new phone from upstairs, although she wasn’t sure when he had even come to the house. She assumed it was him that made the lights burst earlier, it would make sense.

_//go away.//_

It was a simple text, and there was a small part of her grateful that he had typed the message out for her. The message she was screaming in her head to Rohan, too deep in her own mind to actually say them out loud. With a simple nod from her, she watched as he sent the message and the pounding on the door stopped.

And the ringing started.

He was calling her, over and over and over, trying to get her to pick up the phone and talk with him. Something that she wasn’t going to do, no matter how many times he called she didn’t want to talk to him.

Slender Man apparently had other ideas as his finger accepted the call and pressed it against her head. His other hand pressing against her neck to keep her from pulling her head away, his tendrils slowly wrapping around her body to keep her from slipping away.

She kept silent as Rohan yelled at her over the phone, about how she needed to get out, there was something in there with her and she was in danger. A very small part of her, one that was broken and defeated wanted to cry out to him. To have him protect her, to wrap his arms around her but a much larger part knew he wouldn’t protect her. He would take her from the house somewhere else only to leave her for Claire.

He was leaving her after all.

“You’re imagining things. There’s no one here. Leave me alone.”

The black limbs not wrapped around her swarmed and buzzed with excitement at her words. The being was unsure of what she was going to say if she would call out for help or tell him the truth. He could feel the sadness weeping off of her body and he basked in the energy she was pushing out.

The hand upon her neck felt like it was on fire as it soaked in her energy, the emotions crackling across his skin like lighting across the sky. He quickly ended the call after her words and threw the phone behind him carelessly. Pulling tightly against her body he pulled her away from the door and against his back the contact sending sparks across his body.

He took a few strides backward falling lengthwise into the couch allowing her to fall against him a tangle of limbs and tendrils. A pleasant sound of a vehicle leaving and he relished the joy of knowing that her mate wouldn’t be a problem again. He would finally be able to have her to himself.

She was numb in his grasp, her legs tangled with his as his tendrils wormed their way under her sweater to press against her skin. It was something she was quickly coming to learn, he enjoyed skin contact more and would move her clothes without hesitation.

An ugly feeling was building in her chest. Darkness, a black hole opening inside of her and swallowing everything she was. Even if she wanted to flee his grasp her limbs were too heavy to move. Weighed down by the blackness inside of her, the dark that moved slowly through her body consuming her.

Then it stopped. As the colorlessness reached her neck it seized and slowly began its retreat and as it pulled back across her body she could feel every move the being was making under her and she tilted her head back in exhaustion.

He was simply touching her, like always. His hands roaming over her, just barely touching her, his tendrils pressing harshly as they wormed against her, the soft plush limbs twisting and burning as they moved.

**Sleep.**

She frowned knowing that while she was already tired his command would only make her more so. She didn’t want to sleep, she wanted to break shit, she wanted to curse and cry and scream and fight and vent the anger and hurt burning inside of her. Even if that flame was slowly dwindling the longer he touched her. The sleepier she got.

Her eyes closed and her head bobbed before her consciousness vanished and she fell asleep in the hold of the being. Pleased that she had done what he asked he stood slowly lifting her as gently as he could before moving her to the bedroom. He was growing fat from the energy she was giving, figuratively, of course, he couldn’t gain weight in that manner. There was no need for him to hunt others though, not when he could move past her home and fill himself with energy.

It had been his plan since the last time he had fed on her when her stupid mate had interfered. He let her recover for a few days, the energy he had taken from her more than enough to keep him going for the time he was apart from her. Although he had found a camper in his woods, no doubt there to hunt him with the equipment he brought. So he had filled up on that as well.

He had ordered one of his proxies to stay close to the house, watch for the mate and try to get as much information about his schedule as he could. To find the best way to take him out and free her so the supernatural creature could finally have her without limitations.

The absence of her mate was odd to him, the other pairs he had hunted stood together and protected one another when he was chasing them. Her mate though seemed too busy elsewhere to pay her much attention and his proxies could only travel so far.

So when the fear booming from the female hit his proxy he had traveled instantly to her side. He hadn’t been doing anything important, admiring the pages his proxies had hung up to lead the hunters in an odd chase. He didn’t mind the odd game they had begun, if anything it made killing the hunters easier.

Her fear was strong enough he sent off a wave of anger, no doubt bursting he lights inside from what he could hear. More fear and he could tell where she was, the radiating energy pinpointed to the door facing him. There was a light near where she was and he flicked his energy at the bulb bursting that one as well.

Slipping into her bedroom he held still waiting for more emotions to burst from her, the small phone on her nightstand snagged his attention enough he grabbed it shoving it into his pocket once more. It had proved useful last time, although one of his proxies had taken off with the old one.

He could feel her moving, she and her mate were by the door, something had happened, her sadness was overwhelming. So he slipped down the stairs his body rounding the corner to find her in the doorway looking out to where he knew her mate was. Slipping behind her it took everything he had not to wrap himself around her and drag her back into the house. He would give her a chance if she ran. She was done. While she was delicious he would rather have her dead than free to roam the world without him.

She chose to leave her mate, just as her mate had chosen to leave her and as the door closed locking the troublesome male from their lives she allowed him to consume her. She allowed him to wrap himself around her and pull her into the safety of the house away from prying eyes.

He was greedy though, pulling more energy from her and as he pulled his mind from the overwhelming feelings she was giving off he found he was too close to killing her. Her body too broken from the events to fight off his pull and allowing him to take her into the darkness.

Rapidly he pushed energy back into her, forcing her back to life the best he could. She would need to sleep, allow her to heal again. He had been reckless, he would need to get better at holding himself back. Something he hadn’t had to do for hundreds of years. He needed her to live though, so he pushed her into slumber and moved to her bedroom.

Stretched out beside her on the bed he lazily pushed energy into her as she slumbered careful not to overwhelm her with too much but making sure she had enough to steadily recover. He would take care of the hunter his proxy was warning him about in a bit. Let the hunter find a few of the pages, get cocky and reckless before he took him out. He would be able to use that energy to watch over her.

**Author's Note:**

> Horray for boring back story.  
> The Slender Min will show up next chapter!


End file.
